This invention relates to a disk clamping device for clamping a disk such as a video disk.
In order to satisfactorily clamp an information record carrier such as a video disk to a reproducing device, the following conditions must be satisfied: First, the disk must be kept horizontal. Second, the center of the disk should coincide with the center of rotation of the turntable. Third, the static height of the disk on the reproducing device should be maintained unchanged. Fourth, the disk must be strongly held on the reproducing device. If these conditions are not met, then it is difficult to maintain the distance between the disk and an optical reading device (such as a lens) or the like unchanged, and to correctly follow the track on the disk. In a worst case, the disk may come off the turntable during the operation.